vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Ugv/Befunde
Befunde * Die Dissertation enthält zahlreiche wörtliche und sinngemäße Textübernahmen, die nicht als solche kenntlich gemacht sind. Als betroffen festgestellt wurden bisher folgende Kapitel: :*'1.0 Einleitung' Anf. (S. 1): Seite 1 ::*1.1 Historischer Exkurs (S. 1-8): Seiten 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 :*'3.0 Thematischer Hintergrund und pathophysiologische Grundlagen' ::*3.1 Balneotherapie in der Geburtshilfe (S. 10-11): Seiten 10, 11 ::*3.2 Der vorzeitige Blasensprung (S. 11-13): Seiten 11, 12 ::*3.3 C-Reaktives sic Protein :::*3.3.1 Historische Übersicht (S. 13-14): Seite 13 :::*3.3.2 Physiologie und Pathophysiologie des CRP (S. 14-19): Seiten 15, 16, 18 :::*3.3.3 Klinische Bedeutung der quantitativen CRP-Bestimmung (S. 19-23): Seiten 19, 20, 21, 22, 23 ::*3.4 Infektionsindikatoren in der Geburtshilfe (S. 24-27): Seiten 24, 25, 26 :*'6.0 Diskussion' Anf. (S. 47-48): Seite 47 ::*6.2 CRP versus Leukozyten und Körpertemperatur (S. 53-54): Seite 54 ::*6.3 CRP im Nabelschnurblut (S. 55-58): Seiten 55, 56. Herausragende Fundstellen * Die Seiten 4, 5 und 6 werden teilweise wörtlich aus der Quelle Krumbach (1989) übernommen. * Die Seiten 21 und 22 werden zum größten Teil aus der Quelle Fehr (1988) übernommen. * In den fünf Fragmenten 001 17, 007 14, 008 05, 010 20 und 011 06 werden Passagen wörtlich aus der bei demselben Betreuer ebenfalls in der damaligen Abteilung für Geburtshilfe und Frauenheilkunde des Zentrums Frauenheilkunde der Medizinischen Hochschule Hannover entstandenen Dissertation von Kerkhoff (1989) übernommen, die in der gesamten Arbeit an keiner Stelle erwähnt wird. * In den beiden Fragmenten 011 14 und 047 05 wird mit Lettau et al. (1987) eine weitere Quelle verwendet, die in der gesamten Arbeit an keiner Stelle erwähnt wird. * In den beiden Fragmenten 011 20 mit 012 01 schreibt die Verf. mehrere Fehler aus einem englischsprachigen Aufsatz ab, denen sie durch oberflächliche Lektüre einen weiteren hinzufügt. Fragwürdige Erkenntnisse *Bei folgenden neun der unter Fehlerhafte Referenzen aufgeführten Fragmente übernimmt die Verf. Text aus einer an der entsprechenden Stelle nicht genannten Quelle, wobei sie wiederum eigene Belege ergänzt, die jedoch – was nicht unbedingt überraschend ist – zumindest teilweise nicht zu den gemachten Aussagen passen: :*Fragment 011 14 :*Fragment 013 08 :*Fragment 021 01 :*Fragment 021 10 :*Fragment 022 02 :*Fragment 025 15 :*Fragment 026 20 (keine Wertung) :*Fragment 047 10 :*Fragment 056 01. :Angesichts der relativen Häufigkeit – wegen der an bloße Versehen zu glauben nicht leicht fällt – dieser Stellen lässt sich hier der Verdacht wissenschaftlichen Fehlverhaltens nicht völlig von der Hand weisen. :Dies gilt ebenfalls für die Fragmente 013 03 (keine Wertung) und 027 03 (keine Wertung), in denen die Verf. eine ihre Argumentation stützende Interpretation vornimmt, die durch den Text, auf den sie sich dort bezieht, nicht gedeckt wird. Herausragende Quellen In der Dissertation erwähnte Quellen * Fehr (1988) * Krumbach (1989) In der Dissertation nicht erwähnte Dissertation von früherer Kommilitonin * Kerkhoff (1989) Andere Beobachtungen Generelle Arbeitsweise * Wenn man von den Quellen Fehr (1988), Krumbach (1989) und vielleicht noch Schwarz (1963) absieht – aus denen sich extensivere Anleihen konstatieren lassen –, ist die generelle Arbeitsweise der Verf. durch eher kleinteilige Übernahmen gekennzeichnet, was sich auch – im Vergleich zum relativ geringen Umfang der Arbeit – in der Vielzahl der Quellen widerspiegelt, die nicht oder nicht hinreichend ausgewiesen sind. Nicht selten werden auch Fehler abgeschrieben (diese sind als Teilmenge im folgenden Unterpunkt aufgeführt). An etlichen Stellen beweist die Verf. andererseits, dass sie prinzipiell sehr wohl korrekt zu zitieren weiß, wie man z.B. an diesem – optisch durch Absatz, Einrückung und verringerten Zeilenabstand hervorgehobenen sowie zusätzlich durch Anführungsstriche ausgezeichneten – Zitat von Stoeckel (1941) sehen kann (der Wortlaut scheint lediglich nicht zu 100% mit dem Original übereinzustimmen):Datei:Ugv S.7 Ausschnitt.png Schlichte Unkenntnis der Zitierregeln wird man ihr daher nicht zugute halten können. (Den dem Stoeckel-Zitat unmittelbar folgenden Satz kopiert sie hingegen zum größten Teil wörtlich aus einer ungenannt bleibenden Quelle.) Fehlerhafte Referenzen * In mindestens 40 Fällen gibt die Verf. als Nachweis für von ihr getätigte Aussagen Quellen an, mit denen sich diese nicht belegen lassen: :*Fragment 001 17 :*Fragment 004 02 (zwei Fehlreferenzen) :*Fragment 010 04 :*Fragment 011 01 (keine Wertung) :*Fragment 011 14 :*Fragment 011 20 :*Fragment 012 01 :*Fragment 012 17 (keine Wertung) :*Fragment 013 03 mit Fragment 027 03 (beide keine Wertung) :*Fragment 013 08 :*Fragment 014 06 (keine Wertung) :*Fragment 014 13 (keine Wertung) :*Fragment 015 05 (keine Wertung) :*Fragment 016 03 :*Fragment 017 18 (keine Wertung) :*Fragment 020 14 :*Fragment 021 01 :*Fragment 021 10 :*Fragment 022 02 :*Fragment 024 07 :*Fragment 025 08 (keine Wertung) :*Fragment 025 15 :*Fragment 026 20 (keine Wertung) :*Fragment 031 01 (keine Wertung) :*Fragment 034 06 (keine Wertung; drei Fehlreferenzen) :*Fragment 036 09 mit Fragment 038 01 und Fragment 040 03 (alle keine Wertung) :*Fragment 047 05 :*Fragment 047 10 :*Fragment 054 12 :*Fragment 055 03 (keine Wertung) :*Fragment 055 08 :*Fragment 055 22 :*Fragment 056 01 :*Fragment 056 21 (keine Wertung). Nicht nachweisbarer Literaturtitel * In den Fragmenten 008 05 und 011 01 (keine Wertung) bezieht sich die Verf. auf folgenden, im Literaturverzeichnis so ausgewiesenen Titel: ::Degenhardt, F., Mesrogli, M., Mühlhaus, K., Schneider, J. Verbesserung der uteroplazentaren Durchblutung durch Bäder in der Schwangerschaft: dopplersonographische Untersuchungen. 47. Tagung der deutschen Gesellschaft für Gynäkologie und Geburtshilfe, München 1988. Demeter-Verlag, Gräfeling sic 1988 :Dieser Tagungsband ist in keinem deutschen öffentlichen elektronischen Katalog nachweisbar. Die Quellenangabe wird – bis auf Verlag, Erscheinungsort und -jahr – aus der Quelle Kerkhoff (1989) übernommen. Klinisch-experimenteller Teil * Die Verf. gibt nicht an, welche Methode zur Bestimmung der Werte des C-reaktiven Proteins verwendet wird (s. hierzu auch Fragment 031 01 Wertung). * Sie erklärt im Vorspann der statistischen Auswertung ihrer Studie in Fragment 034 06 (keine Wertung), dass für die Versuchsreihen zusätzlich „jeweils ein multipler Mittelwertsvergleich mit dem Grenzdifferenztest nach TUKEY“ erfolgte. Zwar stammen diverse statistische Tests von John W. Tukey, jedoch war Ronald A. Fisher der Erfinder des sog. Grenzdifferenztests. Insofern stellt sich die Frage, was für Tests – deren Interpretationen sich u.a. in den Fragmenten 036 09, 038 01 und 040 03 (alle keine Wertung) finden – hier denn genau durchgeführt worden sind. Denkbar wäre aber auch, dass gar kein zusätzlicher Test nach Fisher oder Tukey stattgefunden hat, da auf den Seiten 37, 38 und 39 in diesem Zusammenhang in einer Tabelle und zwei Abbildungen von einer Signifikanz p < 0.05 die Rede ist, welche sich auf folgende Aussage auf Seite 34 zu beziehen scheint: „Statistisch signifikante Unterschiede wurden mit einer einfaktoriellen Varianzanalyse mit vorgeschaltetem Bartlett-Box-F-Test bestimmt (WINER 1971), wobei ein Signifikanzniveau von 5 % zugrunde gelegt wurde.“ Themenvergabe und Betreuungssituation In der zur Zeit der Abfassung der vorliegenden Arbeit geltenden Promotionsordnung der Medizinischen Hochschule Hannover vom 17.02.1982 (geändert 1990) heißt es in § 3 Abs. 2 u.a.: „Das Thema und die Konzeption der Dissertation sollen mit einem Professor oder habilitierten Mitglied der Hochschule (Betreuer) vorher vereinbart sein.“ Als Betreuer gibt die Verf. den Privatdozenten Dr. med. Dr. rer. nat. Mahmoud Mesrogli an, dem sie „für die Überlassung des Themas und die stete, freundliche Bereitschaft, Thema und wissenschaftliches Vorgehen zu diskutieren“ dankt (viertletzte, nicht nummerierte Seite der Arbeit). Dieser hat seine Habilitationsschrift 1988 an der MH Hannover eingereicht, wo er nach eigenen Angaben 1989 auch habilitiert wurde. Die von der Verf. geschilderten klinischen Untersuchungen für die Arbeit beginnen aber bereits mindestens eineinhalb Jahre früher: „Von Juli 1987 bis Februar 1988 wurde in der Frauenklinik der Medizinischen Hochschule Hannover im Krankenhaus Oststadt bei Schwangeren vor und unter der Geburt das C-reaktive Protein (CRP) im mütterlichen Serum und im Nabelschnurblut gemessen.“ (S. 28) Die Messungen des CRP hat sie nach eigenen Angaben auch selbst mit durchgeführt, da sie „Frau Lühring für ihre freundliche Unterstützung bei der CRP-Konzentrationsmessung“ dankt (viertletzte Seite); insgesamt fünf weiteren Personen wird allgemeiner „für die Anleitung und Unterstützung bei der Durchführung der Arbeiten im Labor“ bzw. „für ihre unermüdliche Unterweisung in Techniken der Laborarbeit“ gedankt (ebd.). Insofern stellt sich die Frage, wie ihr Doktorvater der Verf. ein Thema überlassen konnte, dessen klinische Vorarbeiten bei seiner Ernennung zum Privatdozenten bereits abgeschlossen waren und von wem sie bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt betreut worden ist – oder ob (und wenn ja, warum) die zitierte Bestimmung in diesem Fall keine Anwendung gefunden hat. Begutachtung der Arbeit Folgende Unstimmigkeiten sind in der untersuchten Arbeit ohne jeden Vergleich mit einer Quelle erkennbar: * Bereits im Titel findet sich der Orthografiefehler „Amnioninfektionssysndroms“. * Der Dissertation vorangestellt wird ein Zitat von „SHUBBECK sic ET AL. 1966“. Auf welche Publikation – die im Literaturverzeichnis nicht aufgeführt wird – sich die Verf. hierbei bezieht, lässt sich ohne externe Hilfsmittel nicht entschlüsseln. (Es handelt sich um den Aufsatz [http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/5943009 Fetal hazard after rupture of the membranes. A report from the collaborative project] von Frank Shubeck et al.) * Für die relativ ausführliche Beschreibung der historischen amerikanischen Geburtssitten und deren Kontext auf den Seiten 4, 5 und 6 ist keine adäquate Quellenreferenz vorhanden. * Für Abb. 2 in Fragment 005 01 wird als Quelle lediglich der „Codex Nuttal“ sic, aber kein Literaturtitel genannt. * In Fragment 011 20 gibt die Verf. an, gemäß einer US-Studie hätten 131 Frauen mit vorzeitigem Blasensprung eine Chorioamnionitis entwickelt. Zwei Sätze später in Fragment 012 01 ist sinngemäß von nur noch 52 solcher Frauen die Rede. * In Fragment 025 08 (keine Wertung) wird ohne ersichtlichen Grund eine Aussage gemacht, die in ähnlicher Form bereits zwei Seiten zuvor getroffen worden ist. Hierbei wird jeweils eine andere Quelle genannt. * In Fragment 031 01 (keine Wertung) findet sich eine anscheinend unsinnige Aussage. In § 6 Abs. 4 der Promotionsordnung von 1982 heißt es in diesem Zusammenhang: „Hat einer der Gutachter Mängel in der Dissertation festgestellt, ohne zu einer ablehnenden Empfehlung zu kommen, so kann er beim Vorsitzenden der zuständigen Sektion eine Beseitigung derselben als Bedingung für sein Annahmevotum beantragen. ...“'' Es stellt sich somit die Frage, warum keinem der beiden Gutachter diese Mängel aufgefallen (bzw. relevant gewesen) zu sein scheinen und der Verf. nicht eine Nachbesserung nahegelegt wurde. Darüber hinaus scheint angesichts der zahlreichen weiteren inhaltlichen Unstimmigkeiten ein auch nur stichprobenartiger Abgleich mit den von ihr angegebenen Quellen nicht erfolgt zu sein. Sonstiges * § 4 Abs. 2 der Promotionsordnung von 1982 verlangt: ''„Die Dissertation muß ein Inhaltsverzeichnis, eine übersichtliche Zusammenfassung und ein ausführliches Schrifttumsverzeichnis enthalten. Feststellungen, Theorien und Zitate werden mit Nennung der Autoren im Text oder durch Hinweise auf das Schriftenverzeichnis gekennzeichnet. ...“'' * Am Ende ihrer Qualifikationsschrift gibt die Verf. folgende Versicherung ab: ''„Ich erkläre, daß ich die der Medizinischen Hochschule Hannover zur Promotion eingereichte Dissertation mit dem Titel '' C-reaktives Protein als diagnostischer Parameter zur Erfassung eines Amnioninfektionssyndroms bei vorzeitigem Blasensprung und therapeutischem Entspannungsbad in der Geburtsvorbereitung'' in der Abteilung für Geburtshilfe und Frauenheilkunde im Zentrum für Frauenheilkunde unter Betreuung von Herrn Priv.-Doz. Dr. med. Dr. rer. nat. M. Mesrogli in Zusammenarbeit mit Herrn Prof. Dr. med. E. Henkel ohne sonstige Hilfe durchgeführt und bei der Abfassung der Dissertation keine anderen als die dort aufgeführten Hilfsmittel benutzt habe. ...“ * Zu den Analyseresultaten gehört auch eine größere Anzahl von Fragmenten, die allein aufgrund ihrer Kürze, verbliebener Uneindeutigkeiten oder möglicherweise nicht hinreichender Schwere des Verstoßes konservativ der Kategorie „Keine Wertung“ zugeordnet wurden, wenngleich in der synoptischen Gegenüberstellung an etlichen von ihnen deutlich wird, dass die Verf. allem Anschein nach nicht lege artis gearbeitet hat (siehe z.B. die Fragmente 010 10, 011 01, 055 03 oder 056 21). Einen visuellen Überblick zu Umfängen und Positionen der Fragmente dieser Kategorie bietet die zweite Abbildung unter Illustrationen weiter unten. Statistik * In der Dokumentation werden technisch bedingt auch die Quellen Fisk / Fysh (1988), Garite (1984), Goeschen et al. (1989), Hokama / Nakamura (1987), Mesrogli / Schneider (1988), Sachs (1984), Stauber et al. (1989), Uhlenbruck / Sölter (1982) und von der Leyen et al. (1989) als Plagiatsquellen mitgezählt, obwohl aus diesen nur Fragmente der Kategorie „Keine Wertung“ oder „Kein Plagiat“ vorhanden sind. Insgesamt gibt es somit statt 30 lediglich 21 Quellen, aus denen als Plagiat gesichtete Fragmente vorliegen; von diesen wiederum werden 19 in der untersuchten Arbeit erwähnt und zwei – Kerkhoff (1989) und Lettau et al. (1987) – nicht. Illustrationen In folgender Grafik sind zusätzlich auch problematische Fragmente der Kategorie „Keine Wertung“ sowie – zum Vergleich – korrekt ausgewiesene wörtliche Zitate farblich hervorgehoben: (violett = Fragmente der Kategorie „Keine Wertung“ [kW]; unberücksichtigt bleiben 6 noch als „unfertig“ erfasste kW-Fragmente grün = gekennzeichnete wörtliche Zitate nicht als Teil von Plagiatsfragmenten dokumentiert) 650px Die Grafiken repräsentieren den Analysestand vom 20.12.2015. Kategorie:Ugv